


Wspomienia

by NiebieskaMyszka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Marco musi podjąć trudną decyzję, dlatego udaje się w miejsce, które pomoże mu ukoić nerwy. Spotyka tam niespodziewanego gościa.





	Wspomienia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966588) by [Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie)



Marco wspinał się na wzgórze, myśląc od obytej naradzie.

Dowódcy dywizji postawili mu ultimatum, do którego miał się ustosunkować w ciągu doby, w przeciwnym razie pozostali wezmą sprawy w swoje ręce.

To nie tak, że Marco ignorował ich uczucia. Rozumiał je znacznie lepiej niż którykolwiek z nich przypuszczał ― był ze Staruszkiem najdłużej, a nic nie jednoczy ludzi mocniej niż trudy wspólnej przygody.

Niestety rzeczywistość komplikowała sprawę.

Z jednej strony Marynarka uważnie przyglądała się poczynaniom niedobitków, z drugiej napływały zażalenia i prośby o pomoc z terytoriów należących do Staruszka. Ludzie obawiali się, że ochrona, jaką zapewniał pakt z Białobrodym, wygaśnie wraz z jego śmiercią, a to prowadziło do paniki.

Ze względu na starszeństwo i pozycję załoga zgodnie ogłosiła Marco nowym kapitanem w nadziei, że pierwszym rozkazem, który wyda, będzie mobilizacja i rewanż na Czarnobrodym.

Tak się jednak nie stało.

Marco zamierzał chronić swoją rodzinę, tak jak czynił to Staruszek, jednak w obecnej sytuacji mógł jedynie odwlekać starcie z Teachem.

Część załogi otwarcie się sprzeciwiała, część zachowywała neutralny stosunek, większość zaakceptowała jego decyzję, uznając ją za najrozsądniejszą, niezależnie od własnej opinii na ten temat.

Tymi, którzy najbardziej wątpili w jego intencje ― ze wszystkich możliwych momentów w ich wspólnej historii ― byli dowódcy dywizji, przez co podupadły ogólne morale całej załogi.

Skoro brakowało solidarności wśród dowódców, tylko kwestią czasu było poszukiwanie jej pod flagą innych kapitanów. Dzisiejszego ranka odeszła pierwsza dziesiątka, Marco przeczuwał, że to dopiero początek.

A mięło zaledwie kilka tygodni od śmierci Staruszka.

Ścisnął mocniej bukiet kwiatów.

Gdyby tylko zdołał powstrzymać Teacha zamiast dać się zakuć w te przeklęte kajdany. Wystarczyło, żeby był trochę szybszy ― mógł polecieć, wypchnąć Ace'a poza zasięg ataku Akainu. Marco nic by nie groziło, mógł się uleczyć z każdej rany, ale jego brat...

Jałowe rozmyślania prowadziły donikąd. W czasie trudnych decyzji, wiara w załogę miała największe znaczenie. Jakoś przetrwają ten kryzys.

Albo polegną na próbach.

Widoczny z oddali płaszcz Staruszka łopotał na wietrze. Kapelusz i sztylet Ace nadal skrywało wzniesienie, przez co Marco mógł jeszcze przez chwilę udawać, że wcale ich tam nie było.

Na szczucie wzgórza już ktoś zapalił kadzidełka.

Po spiętej sylwetce Marco domyślił, że blondyn siedzący przy grobie Ace'a wyczuł jego obecność, ale nie zareagował w żaden widoczny sposób. Nawet się nie odwrócił.

Jak morze szerokie, tak wielka rzesza piratów pragnących wolności i skarbów ― trudno znać każdego jednego, jednak przeczucie podpowiadało Marco, że miał do czynienia z kimś bardzo groźnym. Lata spędzone na żeglowaniu ze Staruszkiem nauczyły go różnicy między bezmyślnością a uporem w dążeniu do celu ― rzeczy, które oddzielały ludzi niebezpiecznych od głupich słabeuszy. Ten tutaj zdecydowanie nie był słaby.

Wiatr smagał kapelusz wiszący na sztylecie ― Marco zastanawiał się, czy ktoś przymocował go na stałe, kiedy gwałtowniejszy podmuch wniósł go nad klifem.

Wiedziony instynktem ― przecież robił to tak wiele razy przez minione lata ― zmienił się w feniksa i wzbił w powietrze, żeby złapać pomarańczowy romb. Z kapeluszem w dziobie skierował się nad wzgórze, gdzie nieznajomy blondyn przyglądał mu się z fascynacją.

Marco wykonał kilka kółek ― głównie z przyzwyczajenia.

Zwykle Ace krzyczał na niego z pokładu, że już dostał nauczkę oraz że w przyszłości będzie ostrożniejszy. I wreszcie jego ulubiona: że Marco zachowuje się dziecinnie.

Przez chwilę spodziewał się, że nieznajomy uczyni to samo.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd tego rodzaju myśli.

Liczył również na zniechęcenie dzieciaka, ale widać ten był tak samo uparty jak Ace.

Po pierwszym szoku spoglądał na mistycznego stowrzenie z uśmiechem na ustach.

Marco obniżył lat i na chwilę przed powrotem do ludzkiej postaci, upuścił w ręce nieznajomego najcenniejszą pamiątkę po jego bracie.

W czasie, gdy zbierał z ziemi porzuconą wiązankę, dzieciak ponownie zawiesił na sztylecie kapelusz, tym razem przywiązując go do rękojeści.

Stali w milczeniu nad wypalającymi się kadzidełkami.

Ciszę wypełniał szum trawy ― takiej, gdzie źdźbła urosły za kostki, ponieważ nikt nie próbował ich przycinać albo skubać. Łagodny dźwięk koił zranione serca.

Marco zauważył, że część zwiędłych kwiatów pokrywała warstwa świeżych bukietów.

W zasadzie nie powinien go dziwić fakt, że ktoś stale przybywał, żeby złożyć hołd poległemu Imperatorowi. Wielu ludzi szanowało Staruszka i doceniało jego wysiłek w walce o zapewnienie równowagi między piracką bracią.

Wciąż nie wiedział, co zrobić z postawionym mu ultimatum. Łudził się, że przyjście tutaj w czymś pomoże, że w magiczny sposób znajdzie odpowiedź, jak zawsze kiedy zwracał się do Staruszka z prośbą o radę.

Powinien wiedzieć lepiej.

Podrapał się po karku, kątem oka dostrzegając obserwującego go dzieciaka.

Nie wyglądał na spiętego ani zaniepokojonego. Marco odniósł wrażenie, że to on zachowywała się niedojrzale, unikając otwartej konfrontacji.

― Nie wiedziałem, że też jesteś blondynem. Zdjęcie na liście gończym nie objęło... no wiesz?

Wskazał na czubek swojej głowy z szerokim uśmiechem, mówiącym, że nie próbował się naśmiewać z fryzury Marco.

Zachichotał na widok rumieńca spowodowanego jego wypowiedzią.

Jeżeli Marco spodziewał się pytania, z całą pewnością nie tego rodzaju.

― Ace potrafił się zachowywać jak gbur, ale przynajmniej miał gust ― zaśmiał się ponownie, zanim spojrzał przed siebie.

Jego wzrok skupiony na odległym, szerokim horyzoncie sięgał znacznie dalej, do miejsca, które dawno przeminęło. Do świata wspomnień.

Przymknął powieki a Marco pozwolił mu pogrążyć się w modlitwie. Gdy skończył, odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił na pożegnanie:

― Do następnego.

Marco stał z szeroko otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w plecy odchodzącego dzieciaka. Nie miał pojęcia, co o nim myśleć.

Podrapał się po głowie, zwracając się do kapelusza:

― Jakiś twój kolejny szalony krewny, yoi?

Gdy wreszcie dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi dzieciaka, Marco niemal spalił się ze wstydu.

_Ace miał gust._

_Obaj jesteśmy blondynami._

Marco dostrzegł w tych bystrych oczach stratę, którą porównać mógł jedynie do rozpaczy po śmierci członka rodziny albo...

Otworzył szerzej oczy.

_Obaj jesteśmy blondynami._

Nie mogło mu chodzić o... to.

Marco odwrócił się na pięcie, patrząc na sylwetkę malującą się na tle górskiego zbocza.

Dzieciak, jakby wywołany myślami Marco, zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Na jego ustach gościł szeroki, figlarny uśmiech, gdy puścił do niego oczko i wybuchnął śmiechem.

_A to smarkacz._

Marco nie mógł nic poradzić na słaby uśmieszek powoli wpełzający na jego usta, rozpraszając ponury nastrój pod porannej dyskusji.

Dzieciak, najwyraźniej zadowolony z efektu swojego podstępu, podjął przerwaną wędrówkę, nie odwracając się ani razu.

Tak, zdecydowanie to jakiś krewny Ace'a.

**Author's Note:**

> Poprzednio opublikowane jako element większej serii, której nie planuję ukończyć. Lepiej sprawdza się w formie one-shota. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.


End file.
